1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic drill, and more particularly, to an electronic drill with revolving replaceable drilling heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic drills are fully developed product in the industry, mostly used for drilling holes at the walls, ceilings, wood plates, etc. for follow-up application such as mounting a fan, a lamp, or hanging tools. Some fixture elements like the screws or nails can also be easily implanted with the help of the electronic drills.
Since the electronic drill has been diversely implemented, it usually comes with drill heads with various types and replacement of the drill heads is necessary. Frequent replacement of the drill heads brings up quite a few problems, though. First of all, the drill head may deform or fall out during the drilling if not securely clamped. Second, high temperature on the drill head due to the contact friction is a substantial cause of burning the user when the drill head is to be replaced immediately. Third, a lot of time is always needed for replacing the drill heads, especially when each drill has its dedicated mechanism for replacing the drill heads, needless to say people should also keep the unused drill heads in good hands. Fourth, it is always a challenge to properly position the drill head at the place and have the drill head stick perpendicularly into the object, with the knowledge of how deep it has already dug. Last, collecting the drill dust and saving as mush cleaning work as possible are also one of the primary concerns for many users.